Oblivion: re (English version)
by Bellzador
Summary: Is it possible that you can die with style? Kaneki did not know and did not care, all he cared about was freedom from solitude and to do so it was necessary to die, but fate was responsible for ruining the plans once again. (AU Crossover with Tokyo Ghoul)
1. Chapter 1

_**first volume**_

 _ **"The meeting of the ice princess, the lonely valkyrie and the wounded beast"**_

 _ **Chapter 1.- An unwanted rebirth**_

" _Who has lost hope has also lost fear_ "

-Arthur Schopenhauer.

What happens when you lose hope?

Perhaps one of the man's deepest worries is its future. How uncertain would he be? And I refer to the day in the morning, a year following, to the 30 years when saying future and inclusive after death. You are for it than the human being to I deliver it of his life you decide to give constant importance to drink very in account at the present time, since of that form you would depend as it would be his future, and of not giving up hope of than insofar as an attendee live conscientiously, we can have the certainty and hope that we will have an excellent future. And I do not refer myself when saying excellent grade to that we will win our lottery every day, events will continue to be good and bad, but one takes them knowing that balance will at the very end be positive and for there the favorable final result. But what does he pass when the man get to one point of break ? One where you decide to throw in the towel, where you decide to send off everything to the guy.

Exists quite a large number of explanations that they would be able to give to a definition something so complex I eat that. It is said than when a human being this deprived of hope loses everything, the spiritual moral values, the faith in the protection of God and enclosure questions itself because motive is lively. The man loses an one belonging to his trenches in front of the misfortune in this phase of weakness, as it is the hope and with her, his own reason. It would be exact to suppose than when a man this devastated may owe to him to anguish and despair what else advance you can trigger the tragedy, the attachment once the material things was exaggerated and there is not enough her of spiritual force, which once the fear was joined you distort the reality to lose them and you make somebody fall in a foggy world and gray of negative speculations, than when the mind of form would magnify the possible consequences of any inconvenient, affected situation such, than terror's prey, you lose all value, spirit of fight and you take refuge in the worst of the options: Death.

And because many people can come to make such a drastic decision?

Our way of thinking can make us sick. And one of the key ideas of the Cognitive Models that can lead to despair is the Depression, as countless scientific investigations have shown, our way of thinking can be modified in the sense of health.

Depression is definitely one of the scourges of our modern world. Some argue that it is a silent epidemic because more than half of the population will experience at some point in their life a depressive episode severe enough to require professional assistance. The problem is much more serious if we take into account lesser forms of the picture, such as, for example, Distemperia, a diagnosis characterized by a depressed but chronic state of mind. Many people spend their entire lives suffering from this disease, without ever knowing it.

Given its size, the conceptualization and treatment of Depression is one of the objectives of any psychotherapeutic system. Naturally, Behavioral Cognitive Therapy has an extensive program of treatment for Depression, whose efficacy has been clearly contrasted repeatedly in empirical studies.

And despite being a powerful ghoul, Kaneki had awakened at the end of that deceptive dream, and for that reason he could not save himself from that deadly disease and that thought of emptiness that brought despair to him and lies within him, such awakening He recalled those bad experiences that his mind unconsciously wanted to suppress in a vague attempt to deceive himself, unfortunately this revelation made him see that his life has always had a fairly tragic start and intermediate. Just remembering that his own mother mistreated him to vent his frustrations due to the leech he had as a sister.

Ever since He was a child, He never knew the true concept of love, and that is that you can ignore it, totally ignore it when all your life, from the start, all you receive are screams and blows. He always wondered what it would be like for a mother to love, how would it be to fall in love with someone, how to love that special person, procure her. And above all find happiness with it.

Maybe that's why when he met Rize, he was delighted by the kind treatment and interest that the young woman placed on him; a deal that Ken somehow wanted and ambitioned with madness. Without knowing that the young woman of kind, affectionate and above all attentive aspect; was hiding a terrible secret that ruined his life. Of course, the shy and withdrawn young man unconsciously superimposed the ideal of a woman or rather what he wanted his mother to be in reality. In fact, almost dying because of his first love, put in perspective the vision he had about the world he knew or rather he did not know.

Of course he also discovered another world in the process, a more cruel and ruthless world that Ken Kaneki somehow managed to survive.

Anteiku, it was the place than he call home.. A place where he was accepted in his new condition as Ghoul, where creatures like him tried to go unnoticed in the middle of a society that if they were neglected would hunt them until they disappear, clearly they were superior.

But normal humans had managed to have the weapons to fight them and hunt them down. CCG, was the organization that the government had created as a countermeasure for those creatures that liked anthropophagy. And his heralds ... the special investigators, those agents armed with weapons created with the flesh of the Ghoul and the only ones capable of killing them. Even so he was able to lead an almost calm and normal existence, that is why he somehow gave him the strength to protect him no matter what sacrifice he had to make.

He never imagined that his actions would have enough force to influence the world, that somehow you were looking for the compensation necessary for the young Hybrid Ghoul to pay.

That compensation called Aogiri itself Anteiku's counterpart and also where Ken Kaneki had his first awakening. The torture, humiliation and the fact that the youth believe in the desire to die did on all knowledge that his good sense matched itself breaking through his members' sick game of one . But he got the will to oppose and survive, burying the timid young man and retracted that he used to be. To give out all the cruelty and hatred that he had kept for years.

And it only takes a bad day to lose your sanity…

At that time he separated from the place he considered a home, hoping to guarantee a future, decided to go head-on and face the CCG to leave them alone, of course saying it was one thing to achieve it was another, Well clearly failure in its mission. That's when he first met him, it was the first time he saw death face to face, it was the first time I wanted to die. Arima Kishou was undoubtedly the force of nature that opposed the Ghoul, the predator that nature had prepared as executioner of those creatures that should not exist. If Kaneki was considered a monster; Then what was Arima?

He never knew the answer, or why he allowed him to live like Haise Sasaki.

Those two words were the name of a lie, of which the one-eyed ghoul considered truth; his "true self" slept soundly in his mind, but it was not a bad life at all, he had new friends and subordinates; a stable job and especially two figures that could be called "parents". It was a beautiful lie if they asked him now, a role that enjoyed at the time, despite the fact that after that new mask he wore, he had to commit atrocious acts against those who were once the friends and allies of Ken Kaneki.

Every battle that he waged on behalf of CCG, every life that he took off as "Haise", helped to break the bonds of containing the sleeping beast that he really was, but when he finally saw the light of day ... he had realized of the damage he had caused and knew in advance that every act he had done so far had been a mistake.

There was no going back in the chain of errors and lies he had made regarding his situation as an investigator, he only had to find a way to amend the situation in some way. It was time to put on the scale that was important to him, names like Kuki Urie, Saiko Yonebayashi, Tooru Mutsuki and Ginshi Shirazu appeared in his mind. Names that should not have a weight in comparison to those that he valued in his past but that eventually led him to commit a completely risky action.

It was then that he set the stage for his last act as Haise Sasaki and return to the world as Ken Kaneki. In order to redeem himself, he had to capture Eto and free that sweet girl named Hinami. Once those two goals were fulfilled, he felt that his work was over, so there was no point in remaining alive, he had nothing to do in this cruel world.

Maybe life was responsible for snatching many things, but at the end he would act like a complete egoist without caring about the consequences of his decision, because he only had one objective in mind.

Could he afford to have a death with style?

He did not know and did not care, it no longer made sense to stay alive and for the first time in all his pathetic life he could afford to comply with his whim. He had decided, the day of his death would be today.

Now, at this very moment, he saw something different. He put himself in Amon's place, and thought he understood a little better the motive that pushed him to make this decision, having another option available.

― _You're a complete idiot!_ ―a voice echoed in his mind rebuking him of his actions.

Yes, maybe Touka was absolutely right. He had to admit it was good to know her, with her virtues, defects and those outbursts of aggression, but he regretted having abandoned Her when she needed it most. In short, she was right. After all, he was just a selfish bastard who hides behind the skirts of a tragic hero wanting to gain more power under the pretext of protecting others and ironically once again he was going to abandon her.

 **(Listen Honeythief from Halou)**

 _ **Sometimes I doubt the path I chose**_

 _ **Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold**_

 _ **There's no doubt that this will make me strong**_

 _ **Because it's the hardest thing I've ever done**_

―This brings me back memories, Arima-san ―Kaneki's voice sounded quiet despite being facing perhaps death itself.

The investigator known as "the shinigami" He stared at him stoically as he watched as his disciple took off his black jacket, revealing his marked muscles.

―You cheated me completely, you turned me into a complete stranger and thanks to you I lived these last two years in a vile and stupid lie. ―Continued the former investigator speaking with extreme parsimony while removing his glasses ―.But in spite of that I don't keep any hatred or resentment...

Arima remained silent before the claims of his former disciple and undoubtedly his "son", the animosity between them was similar, on the one hand Ken did not want this battle, it was a feeling that had only surfaced when he first faced Amon, of course in those moments he had another way of thinking, somehow he wanted to remain "human" in the eyes of others, but this time it was completely different in every way.

 _ **Despite this cruel world**_

 _ **And all my best efforts**_

 _ **You surprise me with just how perfect you are**_

He shared a bond with the person he would fight to death for the second time, "Haise" somehow still continued inside him, there were memories of when he wore that mask that the "Shinigami of the CCG" had given him.

But he remembered the most important thing that Kishou Arima had taught him, never talk to the Ghoul and he would do the same to him, maybe it was the best idea to bear the burden of this fight.

He couldn't hide a brief smile, at least he knew one thing, that Hinami and Touka would be safe.

With that thought, soon his kakugan manifested in his left eye, six limbs appeared on his lower back, Arima looked undaunted that transformation, a let of disappointment appeared in his features, secured the portfolio in his hands, slightly adjusted his glasses as if the threat to him were as dangerous as it would be every day, the briefcase gave way to his quinque, a weapon that Ken knew perfectly well since it was once his weapon. The edge of "Narukami" and "IXA" was threatening in the hands of the GCC Reaper, an aura of death that promised suffering and torture.

This was final and definitive proof that his teacher and father had put on Him.

 _ **Even with all my flaws**_

 _ **And my bad examples**_

 _ **You surprise me with**_

 _ **Just how perfect you are**_

Lightly curving the one-eyed Ghoul he prepared to lash out with his six limbs, which pointed menacingly towards Arima Kishou, who imitated the action with his quinque, waited a moment to unleash his fury, making the foundation of the fortress shake. Cochlea He shortened the distance between them. His rinkakus tried to cut the investigator's flesh with ferocity and brutality, only to be stopped by the edge of Arima's five-year-old, Ken was not surprised by his mentor's strong defense, he decided to vary his attacks with the experience gained with his practices that he held with both Arima and Akira Mado. Two of his rinkakus were secured on the bars of the protection of that bridge to simply make the young man fly through the air while the other four extremities hardened in extreme as if they were spears, thanks to the acceleration of their tentacles, they stuck into the metal, but unfortunately its previous prey that movement away from quickly, at a distance that the Reaper had created was traveled by the same man.

Kaneki was surprised and especially overwhelmed by Arima's imminent response, the researcher kept a calm expression, which his disciple decided to imitate, but his features tensed betraying him. The rinkakus gave several lashes to try to hurt the researcher, the edge of Narukami moved at breakneck speed rejecting every blow that the hybrid tried to give without success, the difference between the two was quite clear. Ken knew he had the best hand, thanks to the evolution of his power, because he had cannibalized Eto, but Arima continued to defend himself without much effort. Dancing through them, piercing the impenetrable defense that they must have been, but which the investigator drilled with inhuman tranquility.

The monster that Ken Kaneki must have been in those moments showed more humanity than the human named Arima with his abilities that made him a monster.

 _ **And when I'm lost**_

 _ **You search for me**_

 _ **And when I doubt**_

 _ **You're my belief**_

The black reaper gave up on his attack, He weigh his opportunities have in favor. The only way to have a chance to win was to use all his power to surpass the monster that was Kishou Arima, but he did not know how much advantage he would give against his mentor, he sighed trying to clear his mind, the black of his extra limbs mixed with the shadow that generated that section of the fortress, giving a sense of threat, soon they began to shake violently, signal that the next attack will be devastating. The CCG harvester kept the grip on his quinque, Narukami's edge sparked slight sparks. Soon both were launched face to face destroying the bridge where they fought.

…

Irony, that was the thought of the one-eyed Ghoul as he looked around him, at the lowest point of Cochlea, there was a field of flowers, the same stage where he defeated him last time, his body was really battered and hard He could be considered human, a term he found unpleasant in his mouth.

He does not have arms nor legs; he knew that his mentor was a kind of Methodist person who knew how to overcome his opponents with his strength, but somehow he did not feel hatred coming from him, in fact a feeling of nostalgia though Ken's heart, while silently the Shinigami He approached until he was standing in front of him.

His face was impassive and stoic as if that act had not been important, but the sadness was slightly in the eyes of the white-haired investigator.

Arima had also suffered minor injuries. To tell the truth, it was the first time that a ghoul had hurt him that way, a part of the researcher felt pride for the little one that his disciple had achieved in those two years they were together. He raised his quinque slightly to try to eliminate what was perhaps his only mistake.

 _ **I'm suppose to be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The stronger one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You always seem**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To prove that theory wrong**_

―Arima-san! ―A subject broke into the place, entering as desperate to the main square and advancing to the wounded investigator with urgency.

―What do you want? ―The investigator did not turn around keeping his attention on the dying ghoul that was lying in front of his feet.

―A group of strangers is attacking us! He informed her in alarm and panic―. We must go, Mr. Arima!

There were no further explanations, a part of the facilities exploded completely in front of his eyes, shattering his supposedly indestructible material. The fortress began to freeze. As the invasion of the ghoul in the base in which it was had been in charge of decimating the majority of the investigators, there was no one who could counteract that group that had been entering.

―You have to get out of here! we must defend the other prison. ―The man did not think twice, took the CCG's blinding arm and started running towards the central escape area where a GCC helicopter was waiting for them.

Kaneki looked from the ground panic in all and the huge flames rising with their orange and red colors everywhere, the CCG agents fall one by one in front of him and the survivors running from one side to another without knowing what do. But among all the things he could sniff, he detect the scent of a boy about 17 years old, one who came out of the fire completely unharmed, wearing a dark jacket and brown hair, and on his right arm lay a metallic red glove with A green sphere in the center of her hand, he did not know who it was, but there was something on her face that made her too familiar.

―Here is a wounded! ―The boy shouted, going quickly to the body on the floor―. Kiba, Koneko-chan, follow those bastards and do not let them escape! ―He indicated his friends, who, not very convinced, nodded and flew quickly after Arima and his men.

 _ **Still, I hold my breath each time you go**_

 _ **Out in the world that's beyond my control**_

 _ **If you are dreaming**_

 _ **I never want to wake you up**_

―Oh fuck! ―The brunette Boy knelt beside Kaneki, watching him with panic and disturbance. Kaneki managed to cough a little and then Issei noticed that the boy who was lying in that field of flowers, was only the torso since the limbs had been cut. Resist, resist friend you'll be fine! - He promised, looking from one side to another without knowing what to do, squeezing his jaw tightly before the gloomy panorama that showed before his eyes.

―H ... Hide? ―Kaneki spoke forcibly, drawing the attention of the young brunette.

―Hide? Who is ... ―Issei did not finish asking his question as Kaneki vomited blood again, recovering from that puff that had left him more of his crimson vital liquid, he took another breath, did not know how much longer his life would reach.

―The ... king ... of ... an ... eye ... ―He coughed, dirtying Issei's arm with the blood that spilled between his lips, but this only held him in his head harder. Issei was totally disoriented, that boy was suffering a lot and even with the twilight healing of Asia could not save him.

―The king?! What are you talking about?! ―Issei asked for more information, and Kaneki, forced to stay alive.

 **When I'm all in a spin** **  
** **Full of cynicism** **  
** **You remind me of just how perfect you are**

―Aogiri ... the king. ―The former investigator looked at nothing, while his body began to convulse violently.

―Don't talk ... ―He said with a look full of pity mixed with confusion and shock, looking at one of his friends and calling her to help Kaneki who felt his death very close.

―Don't leave… the king… alive... please ... ―He prayed, looking at those empty eyes in the figure of Issei

―Stay calm ... I'll take care I promise ... ―He answered softly, also looking at Asia who was shed tears for the heartbreaking scene. She knew that the boy was going to die, but somehow she clung to a vague hope for helping him, she did not know why she was doing it, but what she did know was that she was only fooling herself.

―Issei-san. ―The former nun spoke with a barely audible tone of voice, Issei understood well, took both hands of the young blonde and low slowly stopping the magic of Asia in the process, the only thing they could do for the young man, was to accompany him in his last minutes of life.

However, Kaneki playing the agony, found in that voice and personality of the chestnut tree the face of who was similar, the only person who had saved him from his solitude, the only one who dared to speak to him just when no other child did, the only light that had appeared in that world full of shit, and without more mentioning it confused between their delusions.

―H ... Hide, don't go. ―Issei frowned more on hearing that name, it was clear by the lost look lacking in sanity and the anxious voice indicated that this person was very important for that boy.

The red emperor bowed and took her head very delicately holding her firmly

―I'm here. Don't Worry.

―I miss you. ―Issei feeling a lump in the throat when the young man's empty eyes looked at him with affection, without any other choice nodded matching a bitter smile. Asia definitely cried because of the delirium of the black haired also the situation was too tragic for her. Wanting to appear mature and able to control the situation the Sekiryuutei giving a squeeze to the body of Kaneki to comfort him, and he began to cry heavily despite not having eyes, full of feelings of nostalgia and guilt that had dragged down for years, by the repentance, for looking once more at that face that he left to die many years ago. Forgive me ... for leaving you alone. She let go between a pair of dry, cracked lips, shedding tears that paraded endlessly to mention those words she never had the courage to say.

―Don't worry, my friend everything is fine, everything is fine ... ―Issei replied to calm him with a barely audible voice as if he were that person, doing just in time, because Kaneki took a last breath a second later, finally the tears stopped, like his pulse.

―He does not breathe! ―it was the bitter confirmation that the carrier of the Twilight Healing user.

The time passed and the priestess continued obstinate in the unsuccessful resuscitation, until a warm hand settled firmly on her shoulder. He raised his head and looked at Issei, who denied him with his eyes closed and his face broken into sadness. The will of Asia faltered, completely and despite knowing perfectly the things that would contemplate now being a demon this death left him a particular distaste and was unable to contain several tears of pain. It killed the impotence and anxiety.

 _ **When I'm at my wit's end**_

 _ **And I'm losing my head**_

 _ **You remind me of just how lucky I am**_

―Issei! ―Rias finally arrived with Rossweisse and Sona to help him, but the latter denied, indicating that there was nothing else to do, the boy was dead. He dropped his body gently on the ground, standing up and looking with pure hatred at the firmament.

―DAMN BASTARDS! - He shouted enraged, was about to release his balance Breaker and shoot off in the direction of the takeoff area, however the delicate hand of Rias prevented him. With no other choice and watching in frustration, he watched the aircraft rise in the air.

* * *

― _Hey ... ―A small seven-year-old Hide, dressed in a shorts and a yellow shirt with black, approached blushing and nervous on the edge of a playground in the middle of a beautiful sunset, he dared to ask―. You are that child who is always reading books at school, right?_

 _The question took the small Kaneki off guard, who abandoned his relaxed posture and under his book at once. He looked at him nervously, maybe he was another child who would also bother him._

― _Is this W-wrong? ―Hide smiled at him, reassuring the shy boy a little._

― _I_ _didn't mean that. ―The boy quickly sat down next to him. ―I moved here recently so I don't have friends, would you like to be my friend?_

 _The boy was nervous, they had never asked him that before, usually in his school he was bothered by other children bigger than him, each day that passed they always found a way to humiliate the little Kaneki, either by throwing his books into the toilet or humiliating him in front of all children in ways commonly used by school abusers._

― _Etto. O-Ok ―The little Ken showed a bit of embarrassment at the request but could not hide his joy_

― _Great! ―Hideohi could not help but smile a smile of joy, so much so that the effusive young man took one of his hands as he presented himself formally._

― _My name is Hideoshi, Hideoshi Nagachika, and what is yours?_

― _K-kaneki. Ken Kaneki ―The boy once again smiled at him as they both shook their hands forming a very strong bond of friendship._

― _Hey Kaneki ... What would you do if they gave you a second chance? ―Hide did a strange question taking a major Ken Kaneki by surprise_

* * *

The light was too bothersome, so much that it took him a while to open his eyelids, the air returned to his lungs. The forces began to return to their being _. ―Would you take it? We all deserve a second chance._

Kaneki's vision was clearing. He had regained consciousness, when he finally opened his eyes:

― _Awake_. _―_ A feminine but imposing voice was heard in his head,

A delicate light began to illuminate this place full of darkness, he opened one of his eyelids heavily only to contemplate the brilliant dust that was materializing in front of him, Kaneki believed that it was some idiocy or some very strange dream, but that was when he could really check that all that bad time that happened was real.

― _Awake_. _―_ Once again the female voice insisted...

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes he could see a beautiful young woman, apparently of the same age as Hinami, with short black hair and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the distinctive school uniform of the Kuoh Academy girls. That caused surprise in the young ghoul, due to the fact that this school was almost on the other side of Japan.

―Welcome to the world of the living. - The girl said in a solemn voice. _―_ Ken Kaneki.

Kaneki tried to weigh again and again what was going on around him, he was supposed to be in the deepest reaches of hell, he was supposed to have finally obtained the peace he so desperately wanted, and in fact that was his damned plan since he recovered your memories, but then.

 _ *** Why the hell I'm still alive? ***_

―Who the fuck are you? _―_ He ask without the slightest touch in his tone of voice _―._ What do I do here?

The girl did not do anything, just watched completely her new Rook, she had witnessed all the fuss that had happened in the facilities of the CCG, obviously knew who he was, what kind of creature he was and especially why they nicknamed him the black reaper. Classes were about to end as normally happens on any normal day. They both stared at each other trying to decipher everything with their eyes, lasting more than 5 minutes until someone decided to give in. Adjusting a little the glasses finally the girl decided to talk.

―You should not talk to your mistress like that. _―_ There was a tone of annoyance in the voice of the young lady in front of Ken _―_ Did not they teach you manners?

―Mistress? _―_ Kaneki thought it was a kind of cheap joke and without grace, so without thinking twice he got up from the desk and went to the exit, stopped a moment trying to understand what was happening _―_ I don't know what you mean with " _Mistress_ "... _―_ the ghoul looked sideways _―_ At least you should introduce yourself -

―Sorry, my mistake _―_ the girl blushed because of the small slip she had had _―_ My name is Sona Sitri ... And I am your new mistress

―Sitri? Like the demon? - the black haired was cautious before those words – Jeez, I found a crazy girl with 8th grade syndrome ... at least you decided to use something smart _―_ Sona opened her eyes slightly at the obvious insult of the ghoul _―_ Good for you for reading the Ars Goetia.

The young researcher lightly ignored the young girl while checking his body, noticed that his clothes had been changed, logically he did not wear the rags that had become his combat suit, wore a long shirt and black dress pants, shoes blacks

Ken noticed the quality of the clothes, one of the few things that Arima had taught him other than how to fight ghoul efficiently was to choose the appropriate clothes for a researcher of the CCG, so he knew that what clothes were quite expensive.

The surprise in the eyes of the former investigator did not wait, suspended in the air, with a bright pale blue, he notice as a strange symbol prevented his exit from that room, took a step back bringing one of his hands to the head, had the same bitter feeling of when he knew that he had been converted into Ghoul short of his will, of course, this time he was a completely different person but now the situation was different. He felt anger begin to fill his thoughts, a look of contempt came from both his eyes, slowly his left eye began to change color, the sclera completely blackened and the iris turned a bright red.

―I don't know what the fuck you are doing but stop. _―_ Kaneki watched Sona with her kakugan, after all when committing cannibalism and eating Eto's breastplate this he had developed a more chilling kakugan as well as perfecting his kakuja in a really monstrous way _―_. I warn you, my patience runs out.

―You will not go anywhere. He replied monotonously―. We need to talk.

Kaneki observed the president of the student council with a look full of disbelief and sarcasm.

―Talk? ―He ask once more with that acid and emotionless voice. ―I do not have anything to talk about with you.

―You're wrong, we have a lot to talk about ―Sona crossed her arms maintaining her position of superiority.

The black reaper watched as the members of the student council appeared one by one, despite everything he could see a glimmer of fear in the eyes of those present, especially of the female members, who maintained a fairly prudent distance, including the vise president was somewhat overwhelmed by the imposing presence of the new member. The ghoul sent a contemptuous look to those present and undoubtedly the room was covered with a scent familiar enough for him. They were not ghouls, but neither were they human, he did not know what kind of creature they were and he understood why he could not leave the classroom.

―I will not repeat it ... let me go ―Ken's voice was quite threatening

―It's something I cannot afford―The girl was calm before the danger that denoted her new acquisition ―You're confused and it's my duty as your mistress ―She walked quietly to a desk that was in front of her to sit on it ―clear up some doubts.

The ghoul relaxed his posture slightly, the rest of the newcomers imitated the action but without stopping staring at the dark haired man who kept attentive to his surroundings, Sona crossed his legs giving him an air of arrogance and a smile that denoted his status in front of him. Young, that kind of behavior was twitching Kaneki's nerves, it was not because of the obvious lack of respect he had with him, but physically it was reminding him of the Touka two years ago. Released a snort of exasperation, and began to compare that young disrespectful with his old friend.

―At least Touka had bigger ones ―A sarcastic comment came out of the hybrid's lip.

―I'm going to pretend I don't hear that ―Sona blushed slightly understanding what her new servant was referring to ―The first thing I'll tell you is that you died.

I do not hear that - Sona blushed slightly understanding what her new servant was referring to - The first thing I'll tell you is that you died

That last revelation made Ken lose his balance slightly, he clutched his head tightly, several flashes of memories flooded his mind at that moment, his breathing stirred and his eyes trembled at the anxiety of which he was being prey, I look at his arms and legs, undoubtedly had been regenerated, but even with his abilities as Ghoul that would take time, maybe a couple of days, a laugh started to come out of his throat, maybe he was in the underworld and this was his personal hell. Kaneki's laughter made the young people around him tense at the reaction of his new partner, not many reacted in that way, an example were Issei and Asia who took the situation more naturally.

―I see ―the ghoul recovered the posture while his breathing normalized ―.then I am in hell ... and imagine that it would be a school

―First I said that you died ―Sona continued serene before the ex-researcher's rebuff ―So, I never said you were dead.

―What do you mean? ―The dark haired man stared at the young woman sitting at the desk ―What you revived me? ... Come on, don't tease me ―the young man smiled a smile full of irony

―it's the pure true ... Ken Kaneki ―again the smile on Sona's face made its appearance ―I did it because I saw your potential as my servant.

Tension and temperature changed drastically around the figure of Ken Kaneki, soon the smile on his face was completely erased, I walk slowly to where Sona was sitting, forgetting all the delicacy in his person I take from the neck of the uniform to which she had to be his savior, the rest of the young people tensed prepared to attack the Ghoul, but a simple glance of the young woman in glasses made them desist from any action.

―Your servant huh? ―The ghoul looked with spite to the violet eyes of Sona ―.Do you think you are a person of the nobility? Or are you trying to make fun of me?

―I don't think I'm someone of the nobility ... I am ―again the superiority in the words of the young woman made an appearance ―I am the heiress of the noble house Sitri, one of the 72 founding families of the underworld, and a high class demon.

―SHORT WITH THE CHUUNIBYOU ACT! ―the black haired was upset by the words of the young woman ―THE DEMONS DON'T EXIST!

―Really? ―Sona tilted her head while smiling charmingly ―How do you explain the barrier that does not let you go? ―both held their eyes one against the other ―Or think you say it is CCG technology ... ―the arrogance in the voice of the Sitri continued to bother the hybrid ―or maybe you think that this is a kagune.

From the young woman's lower back sprouted two black bat wings, a slight spurt of surprise and the sudden appearance of that extra limb made her release the girl, she took a few steps back, and soon noticed that the rest of the youngsters were at her side. around imitates the action of Sona Sitri, Kaneki dropped to the ground, visibly disturbed by the sick situation in which he was involved, did not compare at all when Touka kindly made him see the reality of their situation or somehow the same blockade your reactions in those moments.

―As I told you before ―Sona fixed her uniform as she approached the disturbed young man ―, you died a few hours ago, your body was practically destroyed and you gave your last breath at those moments - the softness with which he narrated the events made the young kneeling too sick - Not long ago the demonic faction learned about the existence of the Ghoul in the world, but strangely it is only an endemic species within the districts of Tokyo ―Ken paid attention to the explanation of Sona

―The number of your species is reduced and can be considered in danger of extinction, we do not know if they are a natural evolution of humanity or a mutation ― the ghoul stared at the face of the girl - Your species called our attention to recruit them into our forces ... it was a pity that when we arrived at the place where I was being confined we could not make ourselves of you

―What are you trying to tell me? ―Kaneki still did not coordinate his ideas correctly

―I am trying to say that we had planned to recruit you as main members in our forces. There is no doubt that exceptional creatures like you would serve well in our ranks ―The coldness in Sona's words burned the ghoul's blood but managed to disguise it.

Without a doubt, Kaneki's coldness to handle the situation was truly incredible. Any other person would be confused and even terrified to try to even think about the words of that impertinent young woman, but then, if that girl said that she belongs to a noble clan of demons then it gave her the complete impression, practically the girl was giving her to understand that they would enslave the captured ghouls. Fury, a growing fury began to emerge within his being, he felt that instead of blood the lava itself ran wildly through his veins.

―Damn bitch ―slight spasms were manifesting in the body of the ghoul, just thinking how those creatures would use the little Hinami as a simple tool, plunged him into the deepest part of his being.

There was no need for more talk, in less than a second two extremities as red as blood emerged from the lower back of the ghoul pointing threateningly at the student council president.

I should tear you to pieces right now - the anger was manifesting in the actions of the old researcher

―What's the problem? ―despite the obvious danger Sona was not scared ―.You did not do the same with the humans who became your food ―Kaneki opened his eyes slightly but his two extra limbs remained firm ― In our case imagine that they would be our servants, not they would have to worry about society and be hunted by the CCG

―THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT OF BEING SIMPLE TOOLS! ―the whole body of the hybrid tensed ―At least the hunting of humans is part of our nature ...!

―A pretext to justify their crimes! ―The Sitri closed her eyes completely ignoring the rapture of the ghoul - The other factions had decided to intervene to exterminate them, but because they were concentrated in a single region it facilitated the postponement of that action ―Ken clenched his fists before the truth ―the problem was in the weapons that were born from their bodies ... the quinques became valuable, imagine that they are like elephants and rhinos, hunted and cut off by their ivory - a second pair of limbs were born from their backs - At least they would be protected by eternity.

That last word resounded in every nook and cranny of Ken Kaneki's mind, the young man had overlooked the "miraculous" way in which he had been returned to the realm of the living, he soon began to tie things together to understand his current situation, he just needed to confirm something before taking the next step.

―What did you do to me? ―the sudden change of personality was surprising, the tranquility in the words of the ghoul made the black-haired girl in confusion

―I reincarnated you as a low class demon ―the young woman explained calmly ―It was the only way to give you back your life, from this moment and for the rest of your existence you belong to me as my loyal servant.

―Fuck you ―Sona was startled by the insult of the ghoul ―Who gave you the right? ―a new pair of rinkakus made an appearance ―WHO SHIT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT ?!

―Wait a moment ... ― Saji dared to speak by calling the young man's attention - You should be happy to be in this world with a new life.

Without any warning, Genshirou Saji went flying vertiginously towards one of the walls, the rest watched mute as his partner and friend hit the wall of that room with force, Ken did not even look at the boy who with difficulty tried to understand that he had beaten him, Sona clenched her jaw as she watched as one of the rinkakus was where her pawn was seconds ago, when her sister told her to be careful with her new servant she understood the reason for his words. The ghoul in front of her was dangerous, even though her whole court had the ability of the young man in front of them was much greater than the sum of all his strength.

―I wanted to die ―that phrase made everyone in the room swallow saliva - I was fed up with this damn existence and this putrid world - Ken under the exhausted look ―I did not ask to be like that, I'm not like Touka or Hinami-chan who were born as ghouls ―the eyes of the former researcher were placed on Sona ―I'm not like Saiko or Tooru who accepted to become Ghoul to fight them ―the six rinkakus were placed threatening on the figure of Sona ―I had planned my death with caution and anticipation, and just when I finally got what I wanted… Again someone has to fuck me the existence.

―Reassure yourself! ―Tsubaki interposed between mistress and servant ―I know it sounds arbitrary but you must understand that the situation may be better!

The one-eyed ghoul began to utter unbalanced, sick, insane laughter. For the first time, everyone present saw him laugh in that sinister way, and they regretted the experience: the hair stood on end.

―Can it be better you say ?! What do you think is the reason that can make the difference? ―He began to slowly approach the vise-president, who was ready if he once again decided to attack the new Rook of Sona. ―You know? What gives me grace is that you defend with such care to this how to say it? Oh yeah, about that girl, because in the end things do not change. The young lady from the demonic royalty only sees them as slaves who are worthless and you are so blinded by the beautiful words that she dedicates to you, without a doubt they make you kiss the ground where she walks. ―He grinned sarcastically, when he saw Tsubaki's shocked expression, one that showed a lot of consternation and confusion. I just do not get it. ―Observing the faces of all of you and seeing the actions that differ from your words make me nervous. - This time I put his gaze on Meguri who was hiding an object.

―Did you think I would not notice? What will you do? Will you use my own quinque against me? ―Indeed, Meguri had in his hands the quinque better known as Yukimura 1/3, the same one Arima Kishou had given him when he wore the mask full of lies known as Haise Sasaki.

―Do I have another option?! We have to take precautions against you! ―Meguri shouted something nervous, raising her arms in a guard position while holding the quinque.

In a matter of milliseconds a powerful roar was heard, the impact was as monstrous as it was corporeal. Another of the rinkakus was beating Tsubaki who was about to attack him when he noticed that Kaneki's bodily features were threatening again, causing her to bounce back at an incredible speed, spinning uncontrollably and hitting her body with a rack of books that were in the room in question.

―Arrg! Dammit! ―From his clenched teeth, small drops of blood came out. When he gathered strength to open his eyes, he spotted Meguri, who could not stand it anymore, had decided to attack the ghoul with the quinque, who without much effort was stopped by the red tentacles.

―Impossible! How could he have anticipated my attack at this distance? ―The commotion of Sona's knight, represented in a fierce grin of clenched teeth, was a thousand times greater. Seeing how dangerous the ghoul was, She did not hesitate a second more to attack again, she had to finish him off, use the quinque to stop a threat like the one that the former researcher supposed and despite all the factors that they played His favor once again missed the attack completely.

―For your position, I suppose you practice some discipline that involves the use of swords. ― He sawd with disdain the girl who stood guard while trembling slightly, understanding that the situation had gotten out of hand, the remaining members of the court of Sona perched beside Meguri. ―I guess it was to be expected that things would end like this. Anyway, we're going to do something good! As a courtesy, I'll give them the advantage of attacking first.

―Enough! ―the voice of the young noble made everyone look at him ―You must keep calm ... I do not want to see them fight among you!

Ken looked at Sona with annoyance, studied every message his body sent, discovering that his words were true, he held his head in exasperation, he could not believe the terrible quagmire he was in, much less how stupid it was. Devils hovering in the world, had to swallow that reality again.

―Take your time to calm down and try to accept your situation ―the heiress of the Sitri turned around to leave - For now I will ignore your aggression against us... ―But next time I will not be so tolerant

―SHUT UP! ―The ghoul took the desk with one hand throwing it towards the window - I HAVEN'T SAID THAT I HAVE AGREED TO BE YOUR SERVANT!

―You have no choice ―Sona look sideways ―. Rejoice for your new life.

Blinded by the anger, the rinkakus attacked the figure of Sona Sitri, out of nowhere several swords emerged from the ground stopping the advance of the former investigator's limbs, walking casually the figure of a redhead crossed the door of the room, the look that He directed Kaneki was full of disapproval, I do not need to be a genius to understand that the new person was someone of the same nature as the guys gathered there, a second group was gathering around the hybrid ghoul, what surprised him most was that the Most of the members of both groups were women, I sigh with annoyance at the suggestion of the chestnut.

―I told you it was a bad idea to reincarnate him as your Rook ―the redhead spoke with some annoyance ―.You are stubborn Sona

―You say it because you cannot have it ―A smile of self-sufficiency adorns Sona's face ―it's a pity that I'll keep the prize

―If you say it ―both young women talked while ignoring the young ghoul ―You should reprimand him for his actions

―We have to be patient, it is normal for him to be upset ―somehow there was some empathy in those words ―,not everyone reacts in the same way.

Kaneki clenched his fists to see how the pair completely ignored his situation, as if he were something secondary, without saying anything hit each of the swords that shield Sona, the redhead was surprised by the sudden action, with force the ghoul shortened the distance between him and the pair of young people, a small albino young girl stood between him and the pair of demons. Ignoring the little girl's appearance, she used her tentacles to get her out of the way.

The surprise was double before the action, the first was that the hybrid had no qualms about ignoring the appearance of the girl and the second was with the ease with which he separated Toujo Koneko from his path.

One of the two things that most bothered Rias Gremory was that they hurt their servants, the second was a secret and Ken Kaneki had managed to infuriate the young woman, but also the group that surrounded her. Sona tried to calm the situation but even his own servants rushed on the ghoul. Soon the wall of the room broke into pieces, the figure of a young woman flew through the air, behind her and covered by the dust of the debris came the author of such destruction, Tsubasa fell heavily to the ground, while Kaneki did it with quite easily.

Inside the room the shaky shapes of those young people were surprised by how unreal that young man's strength was. Moments ago all the demons had been bothered by the treatment that the small Rias Rook had received from the ghoul, believing that they could take such an insult, the group of Rias and the members of Sona's group tried unsuccessfully to subdue the perpetrator .. With graceful but also brutal movements the young ghoul was the one who submitted the numerous group.

The first to fall were Tomoe Meguri and Xenovia Quarta, who drew their swords to try to intimidate the hybrid, but the hardness of the Black Reaper's Kagune managed to resist the power of Durandal and the edge of Yukimura 1/3 of the Knight of Sona, once dislocated by surprise they were hit hard by the kagune, the next were Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya. Even when both were excellent bishops, they were overwhelmed by the speed the ghoul used on them, striking their abdomens with their fists, not expecting a Rook to be so quick to react, but once the air left their bodies they fell to the ground downcast

Yuuto Kiba took advantage of the distraction and summoned his Sword of Betrayer, quickly breaking the distance that separated him from his opponent, the problem was that Ken was used to fighting with opponents faster than him, so Kiba's advantage vanished when the young man interspersed his own fists and kicks with the use of his extra limbs. Gasper for his part did not know whether to join his partner but to notice how this was overwhelmed with the ability of the ghoul tried to stop the time of Kaneki, who felt his nerves twitching to feel the threat come from the little damphir. Somehow he managed to blind him by taking an unprepared Tsubasa and throwing her against the wall destroying her, raising enough dust. All that happened in a short period of time.

Rias was stunned, while Sona was pleased by Kaneki's abilities, perhaps for the eyes of the redhead the situation was quite complicated, not to say dangerous, but that outburst of fury that presented her new acquisition. It did not cloud the objectivity that the young former researcher showed when fighting. For a moment I look at the only person who had not taken any action against the ghoul. Ruruko was more concerned about Genshiruo's health than about trying to defend the honor of the Rias Rook.

―By the way, Rias ―the calm in Sona's voice brought out of the surprise in the redhead ―Where is your other Rook?

―Eh? ... Busy with some exams ―the Gremory tilted her head confused by the strange question

―And your other bishop and your pawn? ―Rias narrowed her eyes trying to understand what her childhood friend was thinking-

―They are in the club ―the young woman answered monotonously ―. I don't understand your questions.

With the smile on his lips, Sona simply shook his head, the situation was the most interesting, a single demon had subdued two completely blended entourages, he knew that some demons specialized in different combat styles for the rating games, someone as his new tower would leave his name high in the records of the underworld, he only needed to reassure him a little and negotiate with him.

―I do not regret recruiting him ― Sona's thought was a bit out of place in the situation ―Show me a little more Ken Kaneki.

* * *

Issei was a little worried about the young man who had been rescued by Sona Sitri, but more than anything because of the impression that the guy left on the Sekiryuutei's mind, he had never seen someone die in that way, he had decided to forget about his death and in the case of Asia I manage to overcome it with the treatment of the blonde. When the rest decided to see what happened with the new servant of the Sitri decided to stay behind to order their ideas, still wondering who was the "King of one eye", due to the concern and importance that the young man had printed in his words . Asia who was walking by her side decided that it was best to accompany him, although she was also curious to see the new ally and companion; for her the chestnut tree beside her was more important.

―Issei-san, what do you think? ―the young bishop was worried about the face of the Sekiryuutei - the future king of the harem was worried - I do not stop thinking about that "One-Eyed King"

―Will not he refer to Odin-sama? ―the Twilight Healing carrier cocked her head a bit confused

―I do not think that's that, Asia-chan ―Issei scratched his head a little when noticing how silly it was to think that it was Odin

―Well, maybe you can ask him later ―the girl smiled warmly while Issei nodded strongly

―You're right Asia ―the brunette smiled at the suggestion.

The couple was quiet until a huge noise alerted them that something was wrong, without saying a word, they began to run towards the sound, that's when they arrived at the building where both their friends and the student council should be, what they saw Hyodou Issei made him completely upset, standing on an unconscious Tsubasa Yura, was the young man they had taken from the strength of Colchea. Asia put her hands to her mouth to try to hide her amazement and terror when noticing the Kagune that jutted from the lower back, Kaneki's face denoting the discomfort that he felt at that moment. Behind him appeared an annoying Rias and a quiet Sona.

* * *

―Kaneki-san, I think you need to calm down a bit ―the condescension in Sona's phrase twitched the nerves of the ghoul ―I don't need you to get mad at the Rias group.

―Sona! ―The redhead looked upset her childhood friend ―it's too late for that

The defiant look in Ken Kaneki's eyes, was set on Sona, he could not help but feel humiliated by the attitude that the young woman showed even though the ghoul clearly refused to accept what she said. He only hoped that the redhead by his side did not act recklessly, but noticing how Rias never disappointed her, he limited himself to exhausted sighing.

To say that of the young heiress of the Gremory was young passionate was to fall short, to notice how his beloved servants were reduced and subdued in a disrespectful way, peak the pride that the young woman held high, before Rias reached the black reaper, a lightning and the edge of a naginata made the Sona Tower change position.

Tsubaki had rejoined the devious and vicious blow that the one-eyed ghoul had given him, while Akeno was very upset about the damage he did to his kohai, which the lightning priestess would not easily forgive. Sona's gaze analyzed the position his servant was putting, he took one of his hands to his glasses in a low voice and commented on the possible strategy that his Tower would use.

First subdue Akeno, to avoid being surprised by his lightning - Sona kept his attention on Kaneki

―Ara ... Ara ―Akeno did not hide his annoyance but his smile indicated that he enjoyed the situation ―You are very bad, ghoul-chan ... I should punish you for your bad behavior.

―I'm not interested ―the former researcher answered calmly ―In fact I do not like those of your type

―It's a shame ―the queen of Rias feigned sadness ―That you are not up to Issei-kun, at least he is a gentleman

―I'm glad to hear that ―the ghoul looked coldly as his rinkakus pointed in the priestess's direction.

The daughter of Baraqiel, began to throw lightning at point-blank range, completely ignoring the place where they were, Ken began to move quickly hindering the aim of the priestess, Rias, Sona and Tsubaki watched in astonishment the young ghoul's ability, showing that he could adapt easily to the opponent in front of him, a quality of lightning was his difficulty in predicting his trajectory due to the complicated behavior of the electric arcs, but Kaneki had plenty of experience when facing the Narukami of Arima, experience that was demonstrated by noticing the despair in the eyes of the Queen of the Crimson Princess Ruin, continued dodging giving lateral jumps, soon the sweat made presence in the forehead of Akeno, with force the tentacles hit the ground making him young gain altitude, turning on itself, he made his kagune break the distance between the two contestants, the whiplash was tremendous as well as the cast I'm in the body of the young girl.

Akeno's body bounced on the cold floor, Rias clenched her fists to see how her friend had been hurt by the ghoul.

Once unused take care of the distance of the naginata ... measure the time between each blow to get an idea of his reaction- Tsubaki attacked against the young man once Akeno had fallen, the ghoul dodged with some difficulty the rakes and cuts that the young queen of Sona gave.

-I see you have the ability to fight armed people - the young Shinra commented quietly - it's a shame you can not keep up -

So you think? - the look of the ghoul showed absolute disinterest - if I compare you with my subordinates you are just a rookie.

The situation was changing as the young Shinra's blows were failing, with one of his rinkakus disarming Tsubaki while two of them took the waist of the girl throwing her through the air.

Sona could not hide a grimace of pain before the resounding fall of her friend and confidant, but everything she was witnessing, helped him to reaffirm the idea of convincing the ghoul to serve him, Rias kept the distance between them, perhaps he began to understand because of Sona's obsession with the former investigator, he lifted one of his hands and suddenly one of the fingers throne, that sound was perceptible to the fine ears of the demons, but the mere fact of doing so caused some repulsion in the young heiresses, just when Rias was going to make his first move, a certain chestnut burst into the field without warning.

―BASTARD! ―the Sekiryuutei tried to hit Kaneki without success ―WHY DO YOU HURT AKENO-SAN AND TSUBAKI-SEMPAI?!

―Why should not I do it? ―The ghoul looked with contempt at the fallen figures of the two girls - You should not have compassion in a battle ... that's what I was taught

―WE SAVE YOUR ASS ... YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! ―Issei threw punches and kicks looking to hurt Ken

―I did not ask to be saved ―Issei looked at Ken surprised while he just created distance between them ―He was willing to die ... in fact that was what he wanted ―the brunette ran trying to reach the ghoul - But the simple caprice of someone who see as a tool, I'm here

―WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT! ―the former researcher was now the one who was surprised to the chestnut ―WHILE BEING THE KING OF THE HAREM! ―Issei's fist hit the face of the ghoul, at the same time that his glove appeared on his forearm ―AND CAN PROTECT MY FRIENDS ... I DO NOT CARE ABOUT BEING A TOOL!

―I see, you're an idiot ―the black reaper shook his head slightly ― Only to confirm ... Is it important to have a harem?

―Of course, being surrounded by breasts is the greatest paradise that exists― Rias could not hide her shame before the idiots that could be the Sekiryuutei ―Breasts is the greatest legacy in the world

―You're wrong ―Kaneki got up while running against Issei ―The important thing is ... forget it ... someone like you would not understand.

―YOU SON OF A BITCH, do not believe the big thing ―Issei imitated the action of the ghoul to meet face to face.

Rias expected the worst for the chestnut, surprisingly the former researcher discarded his kagune, Issei's fist stepped by, Kaneki's hands took the boy's arm, turning on himself made the body of the chestnut was raised above Kaneki making him fall heavily on the ground, the blow disorientated Issei enough for the ghoul to surround his legs with his legs and pull the arm in which was the boosted gear, the oppression that exerted was decimating the circulation of blood, the chestnut struggled without much success, until he finally lost consciousness. The redhead was dumb for how simple it had been to submit to Issei, Ken for his part looked with some nostalgia at the boy, had made that decision to knock him out because it reminded him a bit of his friend Hide.

The former researcher got up from the floor, the clothes he was wearing were visibly dirty, but this one had not received much damage, again the kagune manifested in the body of the ghoul, walking slowly until he was in front of Rias and Sona.

―I asked kindly ―the emotionless voice of black reaper made the redhead shake slightly ―can you reverse this?

Sona looked without encouragement to her tower, sighed with fatigue before answering knowing that the young man's mood in front of them was going to be worse than a few moments ago.

―it can not be reversed ―the Sitri crossed her arms as she held the gaze to Kaneki's black eyes ―You are a demon and my servant ... for the rest of eternity you must obey me.

―I understand - the ghoul's rinkakus pointed to the figure of Sona ―Then the only thing I have to do is kill you to be free right?

The redhead fell silent at the sinister statement of Ken Kaneki, Sona Sitri for her part kept her calm attitude before the imminent threat that loomed over her, when the ghoul was about to take action to finalize the life of his "mistress", felt behind of him a thirst for blood and an aura of death so great that it paled the presence that Eto Yoshimura emitted against his enemies.

―You Know something? if you do that would make me very sad ―a jovial and cheerful voice crisped the nerves of the black reaper ―.I will not allow you to hurt my dear So-tan!

The last thing Kaneki saw before his world turned black was the radiant smile of a beautiful young woman. Internally he began to blame fate and his luck with women.

 **Well guys, first of all I'm Bellzador, I'm a Spanish-speaking writer and I've been writing this crossover for some time with another author called aeretr, he's my friend and I also collaborate with him writing more chapters in Spanish, but then I said to myself, If I raise this story in English, I would not know until I tried, and here I bring this work before you.**

 **Now why did I publish a crossover in the DxD fandom? simple, I would like to experience, my dynamic is to upload chapters by volumes, every week I will update, it depends on how well this project is received, therefore I hope with all my heart that you decide to give it an opportunity and let me know your opinion**

 **I hope it is of your complete pleasure, also as a gesture of my good faith, also realize an insginia image of the fic.**

 **H+t+t+p+s+:+/+/+h+a+e+s+t+o+r+m+.+d+e+v+i+a+n+t+a+r+t+.+c+o+m+/+a+r+t+/+O+b+l+i+v+i+o+n+-+R+e+-+c+o+v+e+r+-+1+-+7+3+0+1+4+2+3+7+6+**

 **To access the link, the only thing they should do to eliminate the "+" symbols since fanfiction does not allow me to link**

 **with nothing more to say we read in the next chapter, see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. What can I tell you? I** **realize it's been quite some time since my last update. I deeply apologize for my absence. Many things have happened during these 3 months including the update the story that is written in Spanish that I write with** ** _aeretr_** **I also decided to be more versatile in practice my English because many readers have told me that my story sucks, that my English sucks and they suggested that I erase this "** ** _SHIT_** **" that I call history, but I see that there are 13 reviews to be the first chapter, something that surprised me a lot.**

 **And of course I decided not to give up on this challenge, I love this story, I love to write and I love being able to share it with you guys, and that's why I'm going to continue to the end so the compensation to update more often taking advantage that the other writer is busy in other business. N** **ot having more to say I leave you chapter 2 of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'm (not) alright**

What a lot hard day!

It was inevitable to be a victim of repentance. If she had known that he would have to deal with so many things when he decided to reincarnate the former investigator ... But in the end it did not matter if he considered the value of the prize she had now in his possession, the damages. They were minor concerns, because she really had gotten someone worthy to be on her , he also had to consider the consequences of the ghoul's fury, maybe he did not choose the right words to address him and now regretted that fact, but this also helped her to see with her own eyes the excessive power she had with her new acquisition, it could be said that Sona Sitri, on the one hand, repented; but on the other hand she was more than satisfied.

"So-tan, we must to talk" a voice called Sona's attention while mentally reviewing what happened

At the president was going to give her something. She seldom observed her sister with that kind of countenance, one of extreme earnestness that would even make the most fearless person. Diverting the gaze reluctantly agrees, what she wanted at this time was to go home at a good time, take a bath, no doubt this day was stressful and now would come the monumental scolding of the Maou lover of witches Moe.

However, although she did not like to admit it, she had made a mistake in dealing with the ghoul. And like every nobleman of the Sitri House, being aware that he had made a mistake, he would hear the scolding of his sister without question.

"What were you thinking?! Do you realize how dangerous this young man is?! "The tone of voice of the Leviathan Maou showed annoyance but her face denoted concern

She agreed with her sister. She could not help the shame he felt at the moment, now her servants were very confused because of the words of the black-haired former investigator, confusion that manifested with greater momentum when they observed that her own mistress remained unmoved by a possible massacre. Implying that the life of his servants little cared.

A maid kindly took care to recline the upper part of the bed, where the unconscious ghoul lay prostrate. At the moment he had a magic seal on his forehead that kept him in a catatonic state, as it was unlike his sister had taken drastic precautions. In fact, only Rias and the Maou Lucifer were the people who could witness in what would happen with respect to the reincarnated ghoul and Sona of course. All the servants were dismissed in ipso facto.

"and are you aware that your servants now doubt your loyalty? "The President of the nodded Council is really ashamed of the calm gaze of the Maou

"Yes, Onee-sama "Rias looked surprised at the tameness that her childhood friend was demonstrating at that time.

"Then why were you so reckless?" The beautiful eyes of Serafall looked with expectation the answer that the young heiress would give

She was about to answer that it was because she felt the strong need to test the Ghoul's abilities against the entourage of Rias, that it was inevitable to feel on top of the world as she had finally reached her friend/childhood rival , but bearing in mind that they had the presence of Maou Lucifer and his younger sister made him seriously reconsider his options. His situation was delicate and any wrong word could be a reprisal on the part of the Gremory, so he only remained silent.

"I guess now you know they don't call him the Black Reaper for nothing, right? "The noble Young demon was startled to hear a new voice interrupt her thoughts

Sona arched an eyebrow. It was so sudden the intervention of the Maou Lucifer that she did not understand what she wanted to achieve with that. Sirchenzs stopped lying against the wall and stood in front of the boy's bed more firmly. He posed his gaze upon him and looked at him sternly, and then that glance alighted on the president of the Student Council. Realizing that Sona was still a girl and that she could make mistakes as anyone gave her a solemn look at the Maou Leviathan who was surprisingly serious, denoteing the gravity of the matter.

"What do you want to do Sera-chan?, you know perfectly well that the punishment for a lack of this kind is the death penalty, we must sacrifice him, otherwise he will become a great threat " Sirzechs look directly into the eyes of the one who simply kept the Silence

The Leviathan was about to answer, but Sona decided to intervene, knowing perfectly well that she was the one who had the least right to speak because it was the one who caused all this. Although his leadership was at stake in front of his servants, he knew that the decision of both Maou was irrevocable, on the one hand Kaneki proved to be what his group needed to excel and be on par with the group of Rias

"Please Sirsenchz-sama, I implore you to spare his life "the eyes of all within that room were perched upon the figure of the sister of Serafall.

"SONA! "Rías was totally anonadaed by the deliberate request of the heiress of the house Sitri.

Just when he thought that his childhood friend had requalified after contemplating the consequences of his actions, the opposite had happened. The redhead was surprised by the attitude that was proving at the moment the always calm and composed of Sona Sitri, in fact for a few moments reminded herself when she was desperate to get rid of her marriage with Riser Phenex.

"What you ask is much" was the only thing that answered the Maou Lucifer, while this was crossing his arms

Serafall sighed with heaviness, yet she did not know what decision to make about it. Contrary to Sirzechs, who was much more relaxed, she was really in a dilemma, that her sister so carefully defended a servant who even attempted to attack her life was something that put her between the back and the wall. She liked to pamper her sister, of course she was glad to fulfill any whim, the problem was in the same danger of the former investigator, even was able to defeat the Sekiryuutei in a rather easy way, something that neither Shalba Beelzebub himself could. She did not really know what to do, she did not want to antagonizing with his friend and companion Maou, but on the other hand he understood the act of his sister, only needed to confirm something before continuing.

"Mou! Why are you so obsessed with him?! , give me a good reason Sou-tan! "The Maou Leviathan suddenly leans over his seat, placing his cheeks between his hands, giving him the appearance of an annoying girl.

"Onee-sama, I know this may sound counterproductive. "Sona try to appeal to the reason of her elder sister "But I beg you to give me a chance, just one I ask, you would be surprised the great feats that succeed with his help, we should only be patient, is all I ask "swallowing part of her pride the young woman knelt in front of the Maou in hopes of bending him Vemente any baleful decision about the life of Kaneki

Rias Gremory watched his childhood friend with little less than displeasure, Sona was fighting a fight that was almost lost by simply protecting the life of one of his servants, made her slightly forget the annoyance he felt against the young guy who was just sleeping in that bed. In fact, by Recapitulate as her group was shot down by one person, ghoul or not, he show her that the world was still too huge, perhaps it was time to put cards into the matter and take seriously the idea of training hard to improve his weaknesses.

" He's important to you So-tan?! "Sona did not answer anything, both sisters stared at each other, however, due to the jovial character of the eldest Sitris, she began to yield quickly.

Defeated Sigh, she knew perfectly well that if he did something against the Ghoul, he would win the eternal hatred of his beloved so-so, with no choice he directed an anxious look at the redhead who watched the scene in detail. Sirzechs was now the one between the sword and the wall, although the fact that the person of which they were deliberating their destiny, had proved to be dangerous enough, very internally could not deny that the species to which belonged Ken Kaneki was Very valuable to lose her to a possible extermination.

"I know what you think, Sera-chan!" He responded by giving him a friendly smile. "If you can handle the situation yourself, then we can overlook this.

* * *

 **Listen death note ost – light 's theme**

" _My dear Kaneki..._ " _a soft and mellow voice was heard in the dark_

 _Suddenly the light of a ceiling lamp illuminated a specific point, seated on a chair, with a low gaze, was Ken Kaneki. He knew that mental landscape, it was not the first time he was in that place, in fact when he was confined to Jason's mercy, it was the only place where he could find peace in those moments of anxiety. Still he was not alone, a thin arms surrounded the neck of the motionless ghoul, while a face of a young woman emerged from the shadows._

" _My stupid and tragic Kaneki... always tend to happen to you the misfortunes_ " _the young girl kiss him with affection._

 _The beauty and joviality of the young girl was quite noticeable, the problem was that the former investigator knew to perfection to that person, which did he don't know because she had appeared in his mind, Yoshimura Eto is simply there by her side while Ken did not do anything to keep it away from her body. She, slowly began to kiss with desire the face of the former investigator, the lust took hold of the young woman with the tongue began to lick the stoic face of the ghoul, scouring his skin savoring with delight every inch that was within reach , as if it were a delicious dish._

 _Eto takes away her face and her lips are only a few millimeters of melting in a kiss, but she holds her face and the disturbing adoration that show her eyes disturbs him, because he is a real monster and yet looks beautiful, a demon disguised as an angel who she smiles at him tenderly. Beneath the darkness of that emptiness his breath lashes his lips. That hallucination leans to kiss him, impatient, but Kaneki moves his face aside with his gaze stuck on the ground, somehow showing resistance to the advancement of his own madness._

 _Every time they offend Eto, it would usually start a very brutal butchery, so brutal that you'd think it was taken out of a horror movie. With a smile on her lips, the young girl begins to_ _laugh frenetically a cacophony to the madness that at the time represented the girl, Ken lifted his gaze while Eto took the belly completely satisfied with the reaction of her beloved prey. Kaneki knew that the green-haired dwarf only mocked him, scrubbed him in the face of how his plan to achieve eternal peace went to shit, enjoyed it, laughed at his misery and that got to frustrate him._

 _"_ _What's wrong? You feel very tense, so, so tense..."_ S _he asks in a whisper, warm as the voice of a mother who loves her children_ " _Are you angry? Furious? Frustrated?_ "

 _She knows perfectly well that she will not receive an answer from Ken, so in an agile movement her slender fingers hold his chin and force him to look into her eyes, to face his terrible gaze. Bending her lips against his own but he does not kiss him at all, her tongue gently caresses his lower lip and his little kisses spread down his cheek, her eyes, his nose, not a single corner of his face can get rid of his lips._

" _Poor, poor of my Kaneki_ " _She whispers with false tenderness_ " _It_ _must be hard_ _they force_ _you to stay alive and the worst thing_ _it is going to be an eternity_ " _the hypocritical smile adorns the face of Eto_

 _He wanted to rip her head off, he wanted to mutilate those delicate lips with his teeth. Kaneki closes his eyes and laughs bitterly, little by little that laughter begins to become so sickly, demented. Eto Yoshimura smiles, her Kaneki was perfect, she was immaculate, it was her drug that she couldn't live with if they arrived at seized. Suddenly the young man hushed his laughter, only leaving the sound of his breathing._

" _let me ease your pain" Gently embrace the body of the now demon, pressing its charms against the Black Reaper._

 _Almost mechanically the young man rises from his seat, the young woman who was clinging to him ignores the fact of the difference of heights, keeping the gesture, enjoying in excess. With mechanical movement The young man approaches his hands to the girl's small shoulders, that simple action made the ghoul's body shudder, he traversed the skin of his shoulders to the base of his neck, with a wild movement away from him, there was no surprise in the Rostr Or the young lady, indicating that she expected that reaction._

 _Kaneki holds her delicate neck tightly, even though his windpipe was slowly running out of air, the very masochist smiled. That's why it was his addiction, everything the young man who tried to kill her was perfect for her._

" _Shut up_ " _the anger accumulated in the tormented young man emerged in those words_ " _I don't want to listen to you anymore_ "

 _The brilliance in the eyes of Eto does not go unnoticed for Kaneki and worst of all is that not even notice it because despite having an immeasurable power is still very weak, seems to be ready but in reality is very naïve, a pawn with airs of Queen; A servant with the eyes of a prince. Eto conserves the smile embodied in her face fortunately for her, she knows perfectly her weak point which perfect warrior. And is not found anywhere in his body, or anywhere in his mind._

 _ **It's in his heart.**_

" _Oh, you're so perfect, I love you, I love you so much, darling" She smiles with some mockery, the perverse eyes of Kaneki disappear, and Eto_ knows she hit in the spot. _"And that's what kills me my sweet, sweet Ken, everybody uses you as a tool, as an object, to someone as perfect as you deserves to be treated in the other way"_

 _Those words managed to depress him. In such a way that it loosens its grip completely releasing his prey._

" _I really want to kill you" Ken's voice sounds sad "but I know it would be of no use."_

 _Eto laughs sickly and moves sharply, both arms hang around his neck childishly and tilt face. The one eyed ghoul can notice how his little fringes of his hair are infiltratinging between her immense eyelashes._

" _How dummie! You don't have the guts to do it" "She say humming quite fastidiously for the taste of Kaneki." "And you know why? Because I am the only person who loves you for being who you are, the only person who understands you, the only one that will be for you forever and ever. And you know it perfectly"_

 _Kaneki passes his right hand all of her hair, what stirs prey to despair and gradually his mental instability was manifesting. With a superhuman effort and with almost little sanity, he pulls Eto's arms apart in a rather delicate way. Eto frowned but doesn't seem upset, the devil loves to entertain with the suffering of others and unfortunately for Kaneki, is part of her fun._

" _I'm right who would say it, are you desperate for love? Do you need to be loved?" She ask again, coming toward him the bandages that cover part of her navel slipping to the ground in the process. "Tell me Darling, has anyone cared about you?"_

" _Let's see, let's do a small revision" strangely the daughter of yoshimura was taking a catedratic exposure, doing that Ken was asking himself if he had already lose his mind "Your first love, Rize-san, which instead of being a woman who was corresponding to your most beautiful and pure feelings but that happened? she played with you, she lied to you, she cheated you, her beauty dazzled you and you fell down like the pussy asshole that you are. Believing that finally you had found the love of your life, but: OH SURPRISE! The reality gave your first slap" she stay in front of Kaneki and once again her delicate hands take his face rudely. "She mocked you, trampleded you, wanted to end you like an insect, like a worm"_

 _When she said that, she spat the words with hate. And once again she began with her ridiculous march. The young man just continued to follow the figure of Yoshimura Eto._

" _Well, what do we have next?" She took his chin as he kept walking in circles around Kaneki. "Oh yeah! Tsukiyama Shuu who sees you only as a delicious dish and what to say about Arima" blurted with some displeasure. "For Him you are only a quinque with hands and legs, nothing more, Did you think he cared about you? Well Sorry to disappoint you, darling._

" _Shut up" He said it more as a whisper to himself, than to her._

" _You are nothing, you were just a tool, an object" Eto does not finish his speech because Kaneki's painful hand travels to his chin with a sudden fury, the fingernails burying on his skin while his eyes look at it with disgust. "When you finally realized that you did not have a place to belong you chose death to rest in peace, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut"_

" _Shut up!" The former investigator tried to maintain his composure while the hallucination contemplated him with tranquility._

" _You didn't achieve what you wanted" a sardonic smile was reflected on the lips of the woman_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The black reaper's defiant eyes rested on Eto's face._

" _You could not die, because once again there is someone who wants to use you as a tool for their purposes" She spoke cruelly while continuing to smile. You, a great investigator, one of the most powerful ghouls in history, is now reduced to being a fucking slave to a dirty dem..._

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _All trace of sanity present in Kaneki went to the shit. It was only a matter of time._

 _He had killed her. He had broken his neck as if it were a thin twig. Then he dropped her scornfully, as if she were a mere thrash, There was the lifeless body of Eto, who despite being finalized, this had his sickly smile._

" _I say… shut the fuck up" Spit the young man as he gazed scornfully at the corpse of that aberration of his mind._

* * *

He awoke abruptly, soaked in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He still did not explain what had happened after noticing the presence behind him, he realized that his sense of hearing and sight were enhanced; which I ignored during his fight against the group of "demons" who tried to hurt him. When he looked around, he noticed that it was already night. But suddenly, something very strange happened. Without warning, a strange red circle appeared on the floor of the room. It was a very intense crimson red, which illuminated the room completely.

"I don't think I can get used to this" Ken murmur with annoyance, while he contemplate this phenomenon with curiosity. Recognized the figure that emerged from that strange brightness, the young man did not like to see the presence of the best friend of his "mistress", even knowing that he refused to accept that condition, the curiosity to know who had left him out of combat, made him see that he needed to play the game for a little while longer.

"It seems that you had a bad dream" Rias smiled gently to move from the annoyance she felt in dealing with the ghoul. "We had to submit to you since you were very aggressive, so Sona decided to give you more time to assimilate things once and for all. But as you can notice, your time has just ended" Kaneki looked at her disinterestedly, the redhead showed a slight twitch in her eye as she noticed that she was somehow being insulted "ejem… I would not like you to come back to make a fuss like that" Rias says, and soon his words turn into a bittersweet threat. "Otherwise ... It might end up destroying you"

"Are you sure about it?" Ken Kaneki's sarcastic response made the young demon swallowed her pride for the moment "the last time, I had the advantage"

Without wasting any time Rias and Kaneki disappeared in the same crimson Circle, to reappear in it seemed to be a boardroom surrounded by the same young people who tried something against the young ex-investigator, sighing exhausted decided to ignore That glances laden with resentment, he understood the negative animosity which they all now felt against him.

You committed a serious enough fault, Kaneki. The president of the student council severely reprimanded, in her monotonous tone of voice. A lack of such magnitude can not go unnoticed by the high commanders, therefore, it was decided that the punishment for this affront is death.

"what you waiting for? kill me" Sona's gaze hardened more at the response her new piece gave his situation.

She knew perfectly well that the man wanted to be dead, as the infernal law dictated that if a subordinate opposed his master and should be punished with death, however Sona knew that if he did so his efforts would be in vain, in addition they needed the strength of Kaneki to fight the Khaos Brigade. Luckily, his sister Serafall had devised a way to avoid death and at least to submit to the moment the strength that Sona's rook had.

"Unfortunately for you Kaneki-kun, you have another punishment" Rias intervened, smiling at him as if she were making fun of him. "The members of the Sitris´s clan demanded your execution, however we managed to convince them to forgive your live, a change of that, we will seal your powers.

The room was gloomy, cold stone, with the ceiling bordered by skylights that fulfilled a terrible function, and a rustic wooden table in the center where all those present were, to their displeasure, straight to the face, increasing tension and the low instincts.

And this time we make sure to keep you under surveillance at all times. - Tsubaki answered in defense of his king, who despite having collaborated on this, still disagrees that Kaneki is part of the nobility of Sona.

" _You're just a tool, nothing more"_ remembering Eto's voice made the former researcher put a sign of bitterness "What makes them think I'll cooperate with you"

From his seat, Issei hardened his face. Anger ran through every fiber of his skin and it ran through his head hitting the black haired when Rias remembered him how he had been defeated by the dark-haired young man. He felt his pride in the floors, in his eyes the boy should be grateful because he was given a second chance, but it seemed that he had great hatred for his mistress. This time he decided to remain calm knowing that the first opportunity the young man he had to guard would simply sweep the floor with them.

Before you lost control, I was going to mention an important detail, so since I see that you are more stable, I suppose I can now say it. He told the student council president should choose another way if he wanted Kaneki - Remember to mention the value of the ghoul - bitterly Ken nodded remembering that detail - A common enemy of the factions ... began to recruit members of your species with the promise to let them "consume" in peace to humanity, there were those who gladly agreed to join, others took advantage of the situation by fleeing and hiding ... the problem is that those who did not accept the deal ... - Sona low slightly looking showing some bitterness - were subjected to against your will

Absolute silence. Normally maintained that stoic behavior against the severe and drastic news, however the matter was quite different. Although the massacre of the Tsukiyama family was a source to make him remember and although a bigger problem could be avoided, it was an abominable and sinister episode, however this revelation had exceeded the limits.

"Does it mean that everything I did was in vain?" those present looked confused that strange statement "Someone else kidnapping Hinami-chan and Touka?" a sadness but the face of the rook "ANSWER ME!"

"Although we don't know the exact number" the young Sitri sighed wearily "It is likely that they were kidnapped" Sona accommodated her glasses "We have turned our efforts to find them"

The patience of the one-eyed ghoul, proportional to his aggressiveness, was not helpful in tempering tempers. His small but monstrous left fist found its way into the wooden desktop as if it were butter, and several inches of chips sprang up everywhere. Several of them were startled at the small show of power that the former investigator had a weapon with the hope of intimidating a couple of nobles, looking for the basis for a bilateral negotiation.

"I suggest you calm down" Sona spoke in a calm voice. "I know perfectly well that all this we are saying is hard" Kaneki's eyes were defiant to the figure of Sona who remained undaunted before the situation "This situation is urgent for all ... Kaneki-san"

Everyone was astonished to see the respect that the proud Sitri was dedicating to her servant, Ken on his part sat quietly while contemplating the situation itself, took his hand to head ordering the ideas they had in mind, did not know what course of action to take, due to a lack of information about those who probably had against their will to their ghoul friends.

"Tsubaki, Saji I'm fine, nothing's happened yet" Sona said, while Rias gestured to his queen to retire with Issei to his place.

"I guess you need me to contain the ghouls who have allied with their enemy" he responded automatically while Sona noddeded quietly" that's why they have given me another punishment assuming that I violate an unwavering rule that deserved the death penalty, to do something like that, I guess the situation is pretty fucked up" Both leaders of their respective clans were very surprised because the young man had a good analogy "And since I am here, I am doomed to serve you as a slave in " _gratitude_ " for my involuntary resurrection"

"That's correct. And like it or not for now and forever you belong to me" Kaneki laughs, in fact it is the only thing that can do to, Sona saw the reaction with annoy "as we told you earlier in time you can have certain " _benefits_ " even though you will be punished for your rebellion, but your rights will not be stopped.

"Hmp okay, reluctantly accept _"serve you_ " the silence reigned before the declaration of the ghoul "but with various conditions"

Sona's smile did not wait, for the first time in this situation in which she was involved with Ken Kaneki everything was going according to what was expected by the Sitri, a negotiation was the terrain that best knew the young heiress, the former researcher on his part was completely serene to think clearly, although his now was chained to "serve" Sona Sitri, at least it would not leave the easy things to the young lady, sometimes negotiating was a better policy than being like a monster destroying everything around him.

"Tell me Ken Kaneki" the young woman adjusted her glasses waiting to fight a battle in the terrain she knew best "What are your conditions?"

He sigh for a few moments

"First…. It's the quinque that has the brunette-haired young lady, come back to my power" Meguri was surprised at the statement by slightly squeezing the briefcase where they kept that anti-ghoul weapon - I cannot let inexperienced "kids" play with those things

"Wait a minute?!" Sona's knight replied the obvious sarcasm that Kaneki uttered in her person "Why should we return that?"

"First of all ... originally it was mine" he responded looking at the girl with a sideways glance "and secondly, if we want there to be trust between us, that weapon must be in my power"

"you are a shameless asshole" Issei exclaimed completely annoyed "YOU THINK WE WILL GIVE YOU THE ONLY THING CAN STOP YOU?!"

"In the next room there are two people who can kill me only wishing it" Ken looked at the wall behind Sona and Rias "Before you ask how I know my sense of smell is good"

Sirzechs laughed slightly when noticing that Serafall began sniffing her clothes and her skin to find some characteristic scent that indicated her level of power. In the other way Rias looked disapprovingly at her beloved pawn when she realized that he had gotten into another's conversation and that at this time it was delicate as pressing to remain calm.

"Does it seem better to you if a third keeps the weapon in your place?" The young Sitri I look at calmly waiting for some response from your rook "I promise you if you need the weapon immediately it will be in your power"

He does not seem very convinced of that proffer, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok but I want to know who keeps my quinque" the dark haired nodded according to the suggestion of his now "mitress"

"My second condition" Ken kept a bit of silence "it's just that this bunch of assholes doesn't bother me at all"

More than one was bothered by the derogatory way he was referring to, even though the feeling was mutual to express it that way was a low blow.

"Only if you promise that you will don't do anything against them" Rias intervened drawing the attention of those present

"Ok" Sona's rook agreed quietly "my third request is that you get me " _food_ " periodically, with which I eat twice a week we will not have problems"

"The school coffee shop is open to everyone" Kusaka Reya commented innocently while Kaneki sighed at the girl's foolish response.

"I think he doesn't refer to that kind of food" the Sitri looked with condescension at his bishop who took his hands in horror when he realized his mistake "Can you contain your appetite in what I assure you of a sustenance?

"If you don't want me to go hunting to satisfy my hunger, I suggest you hurry" a tetric smile appeared on the face of the ghoul "Of course if you have someone undesirable that you want to disappear you can leave it to me"

An evil smile was reflected on the face of the president of the council, they all trembled at the idea that was furrowing in the mind of the Sitri.

"Hyodo-kun… I hope controls your friends from now" the sweetness in the president's voice made more than one feel chills.

"O-of c-course, Kaichou!" The Sekiryuutei trembled slightly to notice the evil in the words of Sona "I will make sure they don't give you more problems."

All kept silent before the bizarre scene that the members of both courts were witnessing, for his part the former investigator kept silent giving him the opportunity for Sona to start with his part of the negotiation, the fact that he had accepted without questioning worried him, one side showed that the situation was more delicate than it appeared.

"Well there are several things I must also ask you "the President of the Student Council is leaning on the desk "first, I need you to keep a credible alibi"

"With alibi... what do you mean?" The black haired raised an eyebrow.

"Starting tomorrow you will work as a teacher in the Kuoh academy" the seriousness in the words of Sona showed that it was not a joke "the truth is a way to have you guarded and close when you are needed"

"I have a master's degree in Classic Literature" the look of surprise of those present did not wait "sure as "Haise Sasaki", was one of the minimum requirements to be a investigator of the CCG"

"That helps a lot" the Sitri was pleased with that information "and facilitates it enormously. Once installed in the template you will be the coordinator of the student council"

"That means I'll do all the heavy paperwork for you" between closing his eyes Ken understood that it was a childish revenge on the part of his mistress "I guess there's no problem with it ... I'm used to bureaucracy "

"On the school grounds you will address me as Kaicho" a slight twitch appeared on the face of the former investigator.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the young ghoul responded with rebelliousness "unless there is someone else maybe I will, from there on out FORGET IT!" Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki tried to hide their laughter at the obvious childish disrespect that their new ally was demonstrating at the time, while Saji was bothered by the familiarity that the ghoul bastard was having against his beloved kaichou, the Sona's surprised face was the funniest thing added to the blush on her cheeks.

"Can't you cooperate a little with that?" The noble demon tried to contain her anger "it's not so difficult"

"I have enough with access to what you have asked me" Ken waved his hand as if he would scare something "By the way, where will I stay?"

"I have a department ready to a few streets" the Sitri responded slightly annoyed "Tsubasa and Tsubaki will escort you to that place"

"Oh?" raising an eyebrow the black reaper reclined in the chair "I see you had everything planned I guess you will get me the necessary material to exercise as a teacher"

"Yes, in that sense there are two people who can help you" Sona discreetly looked at Rias who was about to refuse "One of them is too lazy to be available, the other… Well I only hope to have the approval of her mistress for her to help you.

"I see" the ghoul suddenly kept silent "When we started with my punishment?" Sona raised her eyebrows in surprise at the docility shown by her Rook at this moment, on the one hand she was pleased for the achievement of having him on her part, even if it was half-hearted but it was a slight advance, avoiding her execution was something that worried her since if the former investigator was aggressive, either of the two Maous would eliminate him on the spot. Clearing her throat, Sona call everyone's attention.

"We need to do a little ritual to initiate your punishment" the young heiress got up from her seat as she walked towards a window.

Ken looked closely at the safe Walk of the young girl, for mild moments could not avoid compared with Touka, as it reminded him enough of his old mentor and friend in his early days as Ghoul, also as his sempai in Anteiku. He sigh with annoyance against the comparison he was doing although at first, in the beginning Touka was bitter and annoying but when he knew her closely she was to be a quite nice girl, that's why he would overturn efforts to bring her back with Hinami.

Ken imitate the action of the president of the council, once stood in front of her, Rias for her part took a position in what would be that ritual where the powers of Ken would be sealed, he was tempted to flee the place but he knew that if he tried to do something, the two people in the next room would do what was necessary to avoid it.

"Well what I should do?" There was a touch of anger in the Ghoul's voice "Come on I don't have all night"

"You must bow in front of Sona as a sign of repentance and submission for the serious offense that you committed against her:" Rias interrupted in support of her friend and rival of all childhood. With a lot apathy the black reaper did exactly what he had been asked "and repeat exactly what I am going to say"

Rias stood between them at a safe distance, suddenly a magic circle of intense blue appeared on the floor, the bright crest of the house Sitri adorned the center of the inscription, gently began to repeat the words that the redhead would say to complete the ritual.

 _ **"Oh my great lady! Sōna Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan"**_

 _ **"I Kaneki ken, under the supervision of the four big Maous"**_

 _ **"And under the rules that govern the 72 founding pillars"**_

 _ **"I recognize my irrational sin towards your person"**_

 _ **"To bring the Atonement to my being"**_

 _ **"And beg for your forgiveness for this vile act"**_

 _ **"Prostrating myself before you ... I give my whole existence, my being and my whole life"**_

 _ **"And Without having the right to freedom"**_

 _ **"I will act only according to your will and nobody else's"**_

 _ **"For the rest of eternity"**_

Rias told Kaneki to take the delicate hand of his mistress, and give a kiss on the back sealing forever the compromise agreed. Once this was done some chains appeared to subdue the rebellious demon, tying forever to Sona's will. The circle began to fragment into tiny runes which began to cover the body of the ghoul, also melting the chains that had emerged from that circle.

"W-with t-t-this w-will be s-sealed o-our unwavering o-o-oath" She answered her servant with an evident blush on her cheeks.

That gesture despite having been carried out as a punishment for the rebellion of her rook, had greatly altered the emotions of Sona, the young woman felt a strange warmth by the position in which both were, the light of the moon illuminated that scene , the other young ladys in the room watched with reverie, for an instant they forgot the surly and heavy attitude of the young investigator recognizing that Ken Kaneki had a charm of mystery and rebelliousness, logically the two remaining boys looked with some envy that would now be their partner, only waited over time at least treated normally, hoping not to have to cross their fists with their new teacher again.

Sona's eyes stared at the kneeling demon, Ken looked up to return the look, in his eyes was still a leave of anger, but at least there was slight serenity in them.

 _ **"Get up my new rook... Ken Kaneki"**_

* * *

"¡MOU!, I'm late the reunion has already begun" the fast patter of the heels resonate by the lone aisle.

Anyone who observed the busy Valkyrie would undoubtedly feel sorry to see her only, her Mistress and student Rias had informed her not to be late for the meeting, but it seems that because she remained stubborn, meticulously reviewing each one of the exams did Losing the notion of time, by the time he realized it was already night. Although she knew that Rias was too condescending, inside she could not imagine the possible scenarios had and for having about the redhead punishing her severely. She shook her head to get out of those hallucinations so exaggerated, the moon was full and lay at its maximum splendor, if calculated well, could arrive in time, perhaps the meeting would begin, but still come in time.

"Well strive a little more Rosseweisse. You still have time to arrive" She said hastily. It will not be long for her to reach the student Council classroom, she was sure of that.

Although internally she couldn't help thinking that it was a bad idea to run in high heel shoes, as her calves ached and she was about to fall on more than two times, but the most important thing is that it would arrive soon. When at last the Valkyrie had come amid erratic breaths, she opened the door of the student council however what he saw apparently depressed her a lot.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo the reunion is finished!" the silver haired teacher dropped disappointed in her mistake while discreet tears tried to get out of her eyes.

By the time Roseweisse came in, she notice that almost all were gone except for the two noble heirs of their respective clans and the young black haired boy who had rescued the previous day, who shamelessly had taken some beautiful tulips from some of the vases, without permission that adorned the hall of the Student council. Rias was exasperated, couldn't go to sleep with her beloved Issei because of the impertinent ghoul who said he was not ready to go home. However both heiresses and the former investigator set their attention on the misaligned Valkyrie who breathed heavily.

"Why everyone looking me like this?" an anxiety attack peeped into the factions of the Valkyrie "Oh no they're going to fire me... Silly, silly Rosseweisse!"

"You must be another servant of the redhead gilr who is there, right?" Kaneki commented with a reluctance as he came curious to newcomer.

Again that tic was present in the president of the club of investigation of the hidden thing, And he already knew his name, nevertheless knew enough that it did it to annoy for the insult, without a doubt when Sona did not look, kindly she would teach private lessons in "manners", the Valkyrie for her part, confused flicker to the figure of the former researcher, it was then that he was about to give his response to the comment that the raven had previously said, however Kaneki went ahead.

"It seems that you arrived a few hours late" in Roseweisse's eyes there was confusion over the words spoken by the raven - Your mistress will tell you what you will do so I do not intend to waste my time explaining things.

The Valkyrie was speechless, mentally blocked as words did not come out of her mouth. Rias looked with severity at her friend hoping that she would claim the ghoul for her bad education, which did not happen because she only raised her shoulders in a disinterested way, in a way it was very funny to contemplate how the ghoul was irreverent with her friend and rival of childhood. Surprisingly Ken held out a hand to Rossweisse to get him off the ground.

"Kaneki-san, I think you should go" She said while watch how tulips are taken. "Tsubaki and Tsubasa are waiting for you"

"They can keep waiting" he said sharply while helping the Valkyrie to stand up "I need to go somewhere first"

"t-thank you" nervously the Rias's rook from its place to which the young man simply kept silence.

Sona shook her head and frowned, somehow she was trying to get her new servant to get along with her companions however the ghoul made things very difficult, sighed heavily, it might take some time to get used to the attitude of the ghoul. However, she was curious when she observed the tulips in her right hand, moved by curiosity, once again she acted with condescension.

"I will go with you and I don't accept a no for an answer" Sona approached slowly to her rook who sighed when she noticed the stubbornness of his "mistress"

"Do what do you want" Ken ignored the presence of his mistress while she was following him closely.

Rossweisse looked at the strange interaction between mistress and servant; Rias take the opportunity to came near to her rook, the looks of both crossed, the confusion in the eyes of the teacher was evident, Rias Gremory simply raise the shoulders highlighting her enormous bust.

"You didn't see anything" Rias said with heaviness "That young man... Is Ken Kaneki the new Sona's rook" Rossweisse nodded "He will also be a teacher in this school"

"Oh! I see" The Valkyrie was surprised by the revelation "He seems to be a someone peaceful"

"Pfft" The mistress of Rossweisse is choke with her own spit "i-if you say, anyway... I need you to help him in a matter of work... can you get the necessary so that he starts tomorrow?

There were a few minutes of silence.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

* * *

 **(Listen "alright" from "pilot speed")**

 _Tonight I lack the strength to even move,_ _  
_ _When you walked, now watch me die_ _  
_ _For I know this is harder for you,_ _  
_ _For love has let you down_

 _Yeah c'mon_

The night is dark and sublime, in addition the full moon shone in its maximum splendor, small crystalline particles that melt when touching the skin of his hands weakly, resting on the tip of his nose like a tender spring butterfly. Over time Kaneki had learned that very few things were worth remembering. The night was cold and he could swear that the snow falling on his skin felt like hot ashes, he wished that the flakes would not melt so easily on contact with his skin, he would have liked to be wrapped in a deadly and frozen embrace, freezing every fiber of his body, dragging him into a deep sleep like that ice princess who hibernated for a hundred years in a book he read as a child.

He tried to assimilate what had happened, somehow he hoped that his miserable life would be bearable from now on, since the other servants and their new " _partners_ " were happy under Sona's mandate. Even so what is before him cannot change, it was the fate that had decided so and standing in front of the tomb of his friend looks as still as a rock, silent as a small white rabbit.

" _What would you do if you had another opportunity? Would you take it?"_ Those words echoed in his mind

Kaneki was in a cemetery, not just any one ... but it had a special meaning, as Haise Sasaki he had ignored many things of his past, although sometimes when he slept he had memories of his previous life, which initially considered them strange dreams, but once he woke up like Ken Kaneki, he undertook the task of investigating a specific place, where he was now accompanied by his "mistress". Though he promised her he wouldn't run away, the young Sitri showed mistrust and that bothered him because he wanted a single moment of intimacy with the only person who consider important in his tormented life. Reluctantly he accept the silent accompaniment of the student council president of Kuoh. Ignoring that presence, he was finally able to pay his respects to the person who rested in the tomb.

And there Ken was looking at the gravestone engraving on that rock board with cursive:

 *** Hideoshi Nagachika ***

 _I'm alone_

 _The road ahead is lined with broken dreams_

 _So walk, walk on by_

 _And I failed to give you everything you need_

 _For the fears, behind your eyes_

 _When I can't feel you_

 _I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

 _When I can't heal you_

 _I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

What was he supposed to do? What should he say? Kaneki observed the tombstone of his only and best friend the only person he came to consider as his family. He watch it closely for several minutes as if time had stopped in that fleeting moment. Sona looked at that moment in silence, there were many doubts about why he was in that place, about the importance of the person who rested eternally in the dream of death.

"He is Hide?" Kaneki snorts quite irritated, annoyed by the intrusion.

"How do you know about him?" Sona was embarrassed by the annoying tone used by his servant "Did you investigate me thoroughly?"

"Issei told me that you named him" Ken looked sideways, while Sona looked away to avoid facing him "You were delirious in those moments"

"I understand" the ghoul again put his gaze on the tombstone.

"Sorry if I bothered you" the sincerity in the words of the Sitri irritated Kaneki.

An awkward silence followed that apology, since his new and eternal mistress dared to interrupt his murky thoughts. Sona had perfectly noticed that mistake she had made, so much so that for a moment she regretted asking him.

"You know something? It's good to let your pain out" – Sona looked attentively at the back of the ghoul "Unfortunately you can't pray anymore"

"I was never a religious person" Ken responded with some parsimony "I never believed in the supernatural"

 _When I can't feel you_

 _I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

 _When I can't heal you_

 _I'm not alright, I'm not alright_

 _Jesus as you throw me on the rocks_

 _For love I left your side_

 _Cuz I believed in love and beauty's whiles_

 _Where heaven shone from her eyes_

The former investigator runs his hand through the letters that adorned the tombstone and then turns slightly, observing his new mistress with a melancholy look. Suddenly he returned his attention to the tombstone, with his hands placed the bouquet he had, at the base of this.

"He was more than a friend" more than talking with Sona he did it with himself "He was the brother who was always there to cheer me up"

The silence reigning inside the dark cemetery was depressing, but it gave a tranquility to be there, completely ignoring the cold and the company; It was a perfect place to rest for eternity

"He is quite similar to that boy named Issei" The Sitri was surprised by that comparison.

"Even so, after meeting you he already spoke to you a naturalness and innate familiarity" he did not know why he was opening with the person or in this case with the demon that literally enslaved him for all eternity? he don't know, maybe it was for pure whim nothing more.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me about him?" Before that question the boy just raises an eyebrow in a disinterested way.

"I suppose so, since I am condemned to have a long-lasting relationship with you" Ken sigh at the cruel reality before him "I don't see the problem that you know me a little more.

 _Chained to your tree_

 _I wanted you say_

 _I wanted you say_

 _I wanted to believe_

 _Chained to your tree_

 _I wanted you say_

 _I wanted you say_

Sona said nothing, perhaps it would take a long time to get used to acid and out of place comments of her new rook. Without warning and to Kaneki's surprise, I deposit a beautiful bouquet of exotic roses on Hide's tombstone. The silence reigns again and Sona knows that she must be the first to break the ice, perhaps Kaneki can look imposing and terrifying but inside his soul there is someone who is plunged in eternal solitude, someone whose heart is fragmented into thousands of pieces and she desperately wants to release him, but it was not going to be an easy task.

"Must have been a good boy" the young demon took a prudent distance from her rook.

"He was someone wonderful" Kaneki whispers, without raising her face. "He suffered more than me and most of his suffering was because of me"

For once in his life he was going to do something he would never expect to do for a long time, his body hiccuped, little by little his breathing became erratic, he closed his fists while bending his head, one by one the tears he held back until that moment they flowed freely in falling to the ground, somehow releasing the pain that filled the heart of that tormented creature, punished by the destiny's will and tied by eternity to a future that he don't want.

"Are you alright?" Sona asked with obvious concern, Kaneki shook his head.

Silently he leaned after him, there was still not enough trust between them to take certain liberties, but at that moment she performed the most logical action she could devise with her mind, placed her forehead on his back, gently hug him feeling the slight spasms of the young man's tears.

"Don't hold back" Replies his new mistress, crossing her arms on her chest, sheltering from the cold and sad eyes of the black reaper. "You can show your feelings in front of me, crying doesn't make you weak, it only helps you get rid of so much pain, all you have to do is let it out"

Really Sona was a demon?

 _Tell me that it wasn't all for naught_

 _And it's such a waste now, it's such a waste now c'mon_

 _'Cause I know your scared but baby don't you hide_

 _And it's such a waste_

 _You'll stand alone now, you'll make it somehow_

Obeying her, he began to cry more loudly, screaming in agony. Sona bit her lip when she saw the deplorable and broken state in which her rook was located, rebuilding his mind and feeding his heart was going to be a task that would require a lot of time. She practically didn't know what to do so he just followed her instincts like any 17-year-old girl and hugged the new member of his nobility more strongly to comfort him, to let him know that he would never be alone and that Hide's sacrifice would not be in vain.

"From now on you will not be alone" She continues "I promise that I will do everything possible to find your friends. Everything at my fingertips"

A promise was a sign of bad omen, he himself knew it ... but it's too late. The promise was made and Kaneki fears that his new mistress couldn't fulfill it, because every promise in his life was always broken by the swords of fate.

"Kaneki" she says separating from him, while she handed him a napkin, to prevent the former investigator sees her blush decides to turn her face while holding the fine white garment "We have to leave, there is a lot things to do" Ken sighed reluctantly, while cleaning his face calmly, Sona separates and patiently waits for her rook Wait for Ken to be ready to finally return to end this complicated day.

"I agree with you" He answered dryly recovering the mood slightly "Anyway, this place is depressing"

The young Sitri a discreet smile was reflected, to which the young ghoul frowns, somehow his mistress was happy to have seen that intimate side of his crooked personality which he simply decided to ignore as many others throughout that day, the heiress began to walk towards the exit of the cemetery, Kaneki took one last look while smiling sadly.

"See you later Hide "Ken said almost in a whisper "maybe take a little more can you wait for me?"

* * *

She had remained seized since they had entered the drainage aqueducts of the prison of Colchea, he knew that Kaneki would distract the CCG reaper enough, even though she told him to meet later, it was in a vague attempt to deceive herself. Taking into account that her friend ghoul was only trying to distract the harvester from the CCG but nevertheless knew perfectly well that the chances of winning that kaneki had were zero. Bearing that in mind, bitterly she only concentrated on escaping, however something went wrong, the next thing she could hear is that a group of strangers entered the maximum security ghoul prison and a few minutes later she felt a diabolical presence behind her and everything it became dark.

in the time she woke up, Touka was in a frivolous place, she could feel the presence of death and darkness that haunted the place, it seemed that she was in hell. The statement would sound rhetorical and even stupid, because in reality issues like religion passed to deaf hatreds and skeptical eyes like her. A chilling and unpleasant repelus, scolding every square inch of his skin. From high to low, from the heat to the cold: and it is ironic too much to say, because, finally after a long time, she had been able to reunite with Hinami so that such shit would happen now. Right now she felt her life escape like the air to a balloon deflating.

She saw in the distance two unknown presences, one of them, huge, was a nauseating presence and out of the ordinary perceived as if what was in front of his eyes was not human. He opened his eyes heavily and the first thing he could do was, she was in a prison, did the whole plan go to hell and the investigators had caught them? What happened to Kaneki? She feared the worst thing she was sure that the CCG reaper would kill him but she wanted to have faith.

She was so frustrated, practically ignored the presences that were conversing, furiously beating the bars of her prison by calling attention from those guys. She was already tired of so much shit, she just wanted a life in peace, but there must always be something to fuck up her existence.

She knew that she attracted attention too much, so she could see an elderly person of gray hair and a slight beard was slowly approaching his cell, wearing a gold armor and fine clothes, perhaps that sir will be an exaggerated type extravagant like as the stupid of Tsukiyama, just hoped that he don't speak so annoying and that especially shouted with madness things like "Fortissimo" or "tres bien".

It seems you've awakened young lady. He had a quiet voice, but in his eyes he could feel the thirst for blood and someone with such a look could not be a good person under any circumstances. It's an honor to meet you, Miss Touka.

How do you know my name? - I ask with obvious anger, the young lady had a tough character and that she loved, was perfect as one of his officers for his army. And who the fuck are you?

"Oh that clueless I'm!" He answered the sovereign Lucifer, smiling with that sickly smile and that tone of voice so refined. "My name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, at your service, Miss" He said while making a strange reverence, Touka for a moment looked at him with some confusion forgetting the anger she felt at the moment, did he say that his name was lucifer? That guy was crazy!

"Surely you will ask yourself why are you in a cell" The strange kindness of that man twitched the nerves of the ghoul

"It's what I'd like to know motherfucker!" And once again she hit her cell without much success.

While Rizevim admired his captive. Touka's kakugan manifested in her eyes looking at him with fury and fierceness, thath was fascinated Rizevim too much, that fire look was beautiful, something divine a very valuable gift from the earth and it should be from him and only from him. He was tempted to caress her face, but stopped, he didn't know why, but he loves to see that charming face broken into anger and that devilish look.

"I really regret all the inconvenience caused by my part Miss" He commented with an interesting tone, observing the kakugan of Touka with much admiration, the species of she was simply perfect and was the indicated one to be able to overthrow once and for all the three factions and to turn the world into hell. "You see, I have an interesting proposal that I want to make"

A proposal? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" As always he was abrupt in answering, seriously that guy gave her a bad spine. That guy looked like a manipulative psychopath, she couldn't tell if it was something good or bad. "AND YOU SAY YOU'RE NAME IS LUCIFER?! ARE YOUR FUCKING CRAZY?! YOU BETTER STOP SAYING THOSE BULLSHIT AND LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OR OTHERWISE I'll RIP YOU ORGANS AND I EAT THEM!

That phrase caused him grace and facinaction.

"That is beautiful, all about you is" he laughed sarcastically, and that managed to twitch the nerves of the confined ghoul.

"I understand that a girl was coming with you, mmm what is her name? Ah yes! It's Hinami, Hinami Fueguchi right?" The face of the ghoul step from anger to despair for the words of Rizevim.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINAMI?" The force with she hit the cell was increasing, from one moment to another it would seem that he would yield to the blows.

"All in good time, miss" He smiled to see how that last word changed the face of the caged ghoul. To judge by the radiance of her violet eyes, Rizevim knew he said something important to Touka. "First I need you to listen to me and then I'll tell you what happened with your friends, don't be afraid, they're fine"

Touka looked with despair and anger the bright smile embodied in the man who called himself Lucifer, she continued beating the cell while internally she launched a pray.

 _ **"Kaneki please… Help us"**_

 **Don't forget to review on your way out! Have a nice week.**


End file.
